Normally, a circuit of a ceiling fan has a primary winding 11 and a secondary winding 12 electrically connected in parallel. From FIG. 5 it can be seen that a number of contacts a, b and c are electrically connected to the windings 11 and 12 for determining several rotating speeds of the ceiling fan. As shown in FIG. 6, the primary winding 11 is wound in the inner slots of a stator and terminates in the two terminals A and B. The secondary winding 12 is wound in the outer slots and consists of three sections each terminating in two terminals C to H. The terminals A and C, D and E, F and G respectively form the contacts c, b and a. Terminal H connects to terminal B after connecting with a capacitor. It is difficult and time consuming to bring the wires of those terminals A to H out from the stator during manufacturing. The secondary winding 12 is separated into three sections with intermediate contacts at a and b. In such construction, using either contact a or b produces an unbalanced electromagnetic field and creats excesive noise. People are annoyed by such noise especially during the night.
Another similar prior art is shown in FIG. 7 and 8. Windings 13 and 14 are further wound over the primary winding 11 thus forming the contacts a, b, c etc. Electrically connecting of a selective switch 3 to the respective contacts a, b or c select three different electromagnetic field intensities ranging from strong to weak, thereby constituting three different rotating speeds of the ceiling fan. These windings are more homogeneous than the previous windings, but their electromagnetic fields still interfere with each other and they are difficult and time consuming to wind on the stator.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the stator of a ceiling fan.